


Love, you are amazing

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Bullying, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard gets an invitation for a class reunion from his high school. The thought alone of meeting his bullies again freaks him out and he refuses to go there. Taron, who thinks it would be a good opportunity for Richard to look them in the eyes without them being able to hurt him anymore, tries to reassure him gently and accompanies him to the reunion.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 10





	Love, you are amazing

Richard picks up the letters in front of their door and takes them inside. He slides off his shoes and shuffles through them. Walking into the kitchen he hands his boyfriend one of them. “Bills,” he simply says and leans against the kitchen counter going through the rest. When he reaches the last one, he freezes and swallows hard.

“You’re alright?” Taron asks confused.

“Sure,” Rich just says and throws the letter unopened into the bin.

“Why did you-?”

“Because whatever it is, I won’t do it,” Richard answers and wants to leave the kitchen. He gets stopped by Taron who lies down the bills and grabs him by the wrist irritated.

“What’s going on?” he asks softly and gets up as well.

“Nothing,” Richard mumbles and looks down at the floor. “I need a shower,” he says and frees himself of Taron’s grip going upstairs quickly.

Taron stays still for a moment, confused about what’s going on, then he walks to the bin and takes out the letter. Seeing the logo of Richard’s high school, he can understand his defensive reaction. He walks upstairs and sits down in the comfortable armchair standing in their bedroom. Taron plays with the letter in his hands and thinks about what to say.

Richard dressed up in sweatpants and Taron’s sweater and looks at himself in the mirror. He is kind of curious what’s the letter about but he also doesn’t want to read it. This place is full of dark memories. He takes a deep breath and steps out of the bathroom seeing Taron with the letter. “Please don’t,” he says.

“You don’t even know what it’s about-” Taron tries but Richard cuts him off by slamming the bathroom door closed. 

“I don’t have to,” he growls harshly and walks over to the window opening it and letting some fresh air inside.

“What if it’s to talk about bullying to younger kids? I mean you just opened up about this part of your past a few weeks ago to the public,” Taron speaks and Richard turns around slowly.

“What should I tell them?” he asks low voiced, “That things never get better, that this stuff fucks you up and that you’ll feel shit about it all of your life?”

“Tell them the truth,” Taron says.

“That is the truth. I feel like shit about myself because it’s still in my head,” Richard grumbles and folds his arms in front of his chest. He doesn’t like where this talk is going. He doesn’t want Taron to know how extremely fucked up he still is because of this.

Taron gets up and shakes his head, “Love, calm down, I don’t wanna make you angry, okay?” he tries and Richard relaxes a bit. “You can talk about what damage it causes people to get bullied and how to get help. I know you didn’t, but it’s possible,” he can see Richard trying to get away from this talk and softly takes his hands into his, “You can show them that such things can make you stronger.”

“I dunno,” Richard just sighs and shakes his head. Taron hands him the letter and Richard watches it, a bit disgusted for a moment before opening it. He reads through it and feels himself getting sick. “No, no, no, I won’t do that,” he says and shakes his head furiously. He shoves it to Taron and sits down in the armchair, caught up in thoughts.

Taron reads about the high school reunion and bites his lower lip. He can imagine how hard the thought of returning there and face his former bullies is for Richard. But that could be his opportunity to see that he’s above them now. He took his life into his own hands and made something so incredible out of it, not backing down. Taron crouches down in front of him and softly runs his hand over his knee, “Richie?”

“I won’t go there,” he says and doesn’t look up. The thought of meeting his bullies makes him feel sick and dark memories he thought he pushed aside come back.

“I think it would be a good idea to go there, love,” Taron says and sees Richard shaking his head. “Hey, look at me,” he speaks softly and lifts his chin with his fingers. Taron meets a pair of deep blue eyes filled with tears, “Oh, Richie, everything’s alright.”

Richard shakes his head again, “No, it’s not,” his voice trembles and lets out a shuddery breath, “I don’t wanna go there, I just can’t. But I don’t want you to be mad at me or think I’m too weak to handle it and-”

“Richard,” Taron speaks firmly and his boyfriend looks at him shutting his mouth closed, “I won’t be mad at you and I don’t think you’re too weak. You’re scared and that’s okay,” he assures him and grabs Richard’s shaking hand. “Richie, I won’t push you into something you don’t want, alright?” Richard nods and smiles weakly. “I just think it could be an opportunity.”

“For what?” Rich sighs a bit and plays with his hands nervously again.

“To show them you’re above them and their opinions doesn’t matter. Love, you are amazing, okay? You’re brilliantly talented in your job, you are incredibly handsome no matter how you look, you’re a sweet softie and I love you so, so much. Don’t let those idiots see anything else in you than this amazing and strong person you became,” Taron speaks and he feels himself getting emotional a bit as well. It has always affected him to hear about what happened to Richard as a sweet child. But seeing how much it still hurts him sometimes was hard to watch and he wished he could let him see himself through his eyes, “You’re perfect the way you are.”

Richard feels the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks at that and he smiles softly, “I really don’t deserve you.”

“Oh, stop it,” T says and shakes his head, “How do you think it’ll be to look them in the eyes and not being scared of them? Knowing you made something good out of your life and fulfilled your dreams they wanted to destroy?”

“I just don’t wanna go there, because if someone thinks it’s funny to fall back into old habits, I’ll be the idiot in all of this,” Rich admits and T nods slowly.

“You know what? I’ll just accompany you and we’re gonna have a good time together. I promise,” he says and Rich watches him surprised.

“Really?” he asks.

“Of course,” Taron answers.

“It’ll be boring, you don’t know anyone,” Rich tries again but Taron just chuckles.

“You’re with me, I don’t care about the rest,” he answers and gets up, “Hug?”

Richard nods and gets up wrapping his arms around him tightly, “Thank you,” he whispers and buries his face in his shoulder.

Taron strokes over his hair and places a kiss into it, smiling, “No need to thank me.”

-

Richard races into the bathroom and throws up, holding himself at the toilet, threatening to break down. Only two hours left until the reunion, two hours until he has to face his bullies, two hours-.

“Rich?” Taron asks worried and knocks at the half-opened door.

Richard gags one last time and flushes the toilet. He feels disgusting and leans against the wall panting. He can barely see Taron coming inside with all the tears running down his face and wraps his arms around himself shivering.

Taron crouches down in front of him with a glass of water and helps him to take a few swallows. He softly fondles over his cheek and Richard nudges his face into it. “Panicked?” he asks carefully and Rich nods.

“Sorry,” he mumbles and wipes away his tears, his breathing still going fast.

“Don’t be,” Taron speaks and offers him to hold his hand, which Richard takes, “It’s okay to be scared.”

Richard leans is head back against the wall and shakes his head at himself. “I really need to calm the fuck down,” he sighs and closes his eyes, letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

“Just let it out now so it won’t overwhelm you later,” Taron suggests and watches him with a compassionate smile.

“Can you stay with me?” he asks timidly and bites his lower lip nervously.

Taron sits down next to him against the wall and pulls him onto his lap. Richard curls up against him and feels his throat getting tighter again. Taron wraps his arms protectively around him and places a kiss onto his hair. “Let it out. I’m here,” he promises and Richard buries his face in his chest sobbing quietly, pained by memories.

Richard feels sick thinking at all the things they said to him, how they treated him and how he tried to hide it from his parents and sisters. He tries to let them pass by, accept that it happened but doesn’t have to affect him so bad today, and focuses on Taron next to him. He focuses on his sweet scent, his warm hug and natural comfort.

Taron recognizes him getting calmer and rubs his back soothingly. He doesn’t want to pull him back too soon and decides to give him time. T is curious how the evening will be and he hopes it’ll be an experience that builds his boyfriend up. He knows how much he struggles with it, getting panicked as soon as he puts on a little weight, trying to hide his shyness.

But Richard was perfect. Those beautiful, blue eyes and his gorgeous smile, his sweet, soft curls he constantly wants to mess with. Rich was fun to be around and he was so attentive and loyal. He loved every little bit about him and made it his mission to show him that.

Rich feels too exhausted and wants to sleep. He sighs a bit and cuddles deeper into Taron. “Jus’ five minutes,” he mumbles and feels tiredness taking over his body.

Taron leans back and plays with his hair. He knew Richard needs a short nap to get some new energy and so he lets him. He could wake him up in twenty minutes and then get ready. After twenty minutes he softly fondles over his cheek. “Richie, wake up, love,” he says and rubs his arm lovingly.

Richard shifts in his arms and growls softly rubbing his eyes. “Join me in the shower?” he asks low voiced and buries his face in his neck tiredly.

“Sure,” T answers and places a soft kiss onto his forehead.

\- 

After a cuddly and warm shower, they get ready. Richard keeps on dropping stuff until he gives up frustrated. T giggles softly at him and steps in front of him, “Take a deep breath, everything’s alright,” he gently closes the buttons of Richard’s shirt and fixes his hair a bit. He sees Richard’s self-conscious look into the mirror and grabs his chin with his hand softly, pulling him down to look at him. “You look stunning,” he speaks with a reassuring smile.

Richard’s blue eyes soften a bit and he smiles bravely. “Thanks,” he breathes out and leans down kissing him softly, needing some reassurance. He looks into Taron’s beautiful soft puppy eyes and takes a deep breath. Whatever would happen he would still have his gorgeous boyfriend.

“I won’t leave your side tonight, alright?” Taron smiles up to him and Rich nods.

-

Taron parks the car and sees Richard getting pale. “Okay, take a deep breath. It’ll be alright and we’ll have some fun,” he soothes him but he sees how hard Richard’s hands are shaking.

Rich leans forward and buries his face in his hands groaning. “Idon’twannadothis!” he growls and tries to breathe deep. “No,” he whines and feels himself panicking again.

Taron carefully places his hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, love, take your time.”

“I-I really don’t know if I can do this,” he says with a trembling voice and rests his head against the dashboard, wrapping his arms around his hurting stomach, “I wanna go home,” he says and his voice cracks, “Please.”

“After you took the invitation and said you’re gonna come?” Taron asks slowly, “That will only show them they can do such things.”

Richard nods slowly, he knows Taron is right and he wanted to go in there with him by his side. He would be brave enough with him. But somehow his anxiety came back full force. “I know,” he mumbles, “But the thought of getting in there makes me wanna throw up. Again.”

Taron nods understanding. “Lean back,” he says and Richard does as he says leaning back in his seat. “Close your eyes.” Rich gives him an irritated look. “Just do it,” he giggles and rubs his thigh lovingly. “Okay and now take a deep breath-and breathe out slowly.”

Richard feels his lungs opening up again and his breathing getting steadier. He grabs Tarons hand and interlocks their fingers calming down a bit.

Taron squeezes his hand and Rich opens his eyes again glancing at him. “Richie, you are beautiful, funny, sweet and talented. You worked hard to get where you are today and you own it. Remember how much you’ve grown since then and keep in mind I’m ready to kick ass if I’ll have to,” Taron speaks and Rich cracks up.

"I’d love to see that,” he admits with a smirk.

“I love you and I’m so proud of you,” he says and squeezes his hand.

“I love you, too,” Rich says with a soft smile and leans towards him kissing him softly, before leaning his forehead against Taron’s. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “Okay.”

-

Before he opens the door, he takes a deep breath and reaches back for Taron’s hand. Taron interlocks their fingers and squeezes his hand reassuringly. Richard opens the door and steps inside the hallway.

Taron decides to pretend he’s calm and relaxed to give Richard some reassurance. They walk down the hallway towards the opened door at the end of it. T stops him shortly and cups his face kissing him lovingly. “Ready?” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Rich says low voiced and grabs Taron’s hand again to support himself. He’s not alone. When they step inside it looks like the rest is already here. He swallows hard and doesn’t know what to do when one of them suddenly steps forward.

“Richard!” he opens his arms and pulls him into a hug, “Good to see you.”

“Hey,” Richard barely gets out, hugging his main bully.

“I really missed you,” he says.

“I bet,” Richard presses out and takes a deep breath, only for Taron to recognize.

“Yeah, you know we always had fun,” he says.

“Oh yeah, that time was really funny,” he speaks out sour and tries to calm down. Don’t let him provoke him, don’t. He pats his shoulder and gets himself a drink. Richard exhales audible and bites his lower lip.

“Fun?” Taron asks quietly.

“He was one of the main bullies” he answers in a low voice and shakes his head slightly.

“Oh,” T says and places his hand on Richards lower back rubbing tiny circles on it calming.

“Yeah,” he sighs and they walk over to the big table where some of them already sit. Richard searches his name sign and sits down realizing he’s sitting opposite his high school crush. The only girl who didn’t take part in the bullying or making fun of him.

She turns towards him and smiles, “Hey, how are you doing?”

“I’m good, how’s about you?” he asks.

“I’m alright, trying to get happy again,” she confesses with a sad smile.

“Oh, what happened?” he asks compassionately and watches Taron getting them some drinks.

“Just went through a nasty break-up,” she admits and plays with the glass in her hands, “How’s it with you and relationships?” she asks curiously and Richard swallows at that. Well, it was too late for her to try and get him after all these years.

Richard wants to answer when he feels Taron’s presence behind him. “It’s going good, I’m happy,” he says and then T steps next to him putting down their drinks and leaning down to kiss him.

Taron sits down next to him and grabs his hand underneath the table, “What are you talking about?”

“About her rough break-up,” Rich says and Taron’s eyes widen.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” he says and feels bad about kissing Richard so lovingly in front of her.

“It’s fine,” she chuckles.

Suddenly, another classmate sitting next to her starts talking with them as well, “Well you certainly lost a lot of weight.”

Taron can hear the teasing tone in his voice and feels himself getting mad. Rich shifts on his seat next to him and T knows how much he struggles with his weight. He wouldn’t let this idiot destroy all the progress he made with Rich and wants to say something but Richard does it before him.

“Well you certainly gained some weight. I guess that happens,” he says calm and T bites back a laugh, the woman opposite of them doing the same.

“Very funny,” he growls.

“Yeah must be feeling awful to hear something like that right? Can’t imagine how that must feel like,” he says and looks away when he sees him going pale. He signals Taron underneath the table that that’s his second main bully.

T smirks at him and rubs his thigh. Well done. The evening continues and he can see Richard relaxing next to him, not hiding he’s happy with T and their relationship.

-

When they are back home Richard closes the door and looks at his boyfriend who’s sliding out of his shoes and hanging up his jacket, “Taron?”

“Yeah?” he looks up and sees Richard’s deep blue ocean eyes resting on him.

Rich swallows down the tears and smiles at him, “Thank you,” he gets out, his lips trembling.

“Oh love, there’s no need to thank me,” T says and walks over to him grabbing his hand, “You’re perfect and it was about time to let you see they can’t harm you anymore. Because you’re stronger and better as them. I’m so glad it worked out and I’m so damn proud of you. You are an incredible person, you hear me? And-don’t cry,” he giggles softly when tears fall down his cheeks.

Richard smiles at him and shakes his head, “You’re perfect,” Taron just giggles and pulls him into a hug, “I would’ve never done that without you.”

“You just needed a little push.” T winks at him and cups his face. They exchange their sweet I love yous and then he stands on his toes capturing Richard’s full lips in a kiss.

Richard lifts him up and carries him upstairs kissing him. God, he loved his golden boy.


End file.
